1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an earphone adapter, and more particularly to an earphone adapter capable of being conveniently carried when unused.
2. The Related Art
With the fast development of electronic technology, more and more portable electronic products have been used in our daily life. The portable electronic products mainly include MP3, MP4, multimedia cell phones and portable radios. Each of the electronic products described above has a better audio processing function to provide marvelous music. The audio output apparatuses of the above-mentioned electronic products are earphones. Specifications of interfaces of the earphones are not fully united. The available interfaces of the earphones have two specifications of 2.5 mm and 3.5 mm. Only plugs and sockets with matchable specifications can be engaged with each other. So, we must provide a transforming apparatus such as an earphone adapter to make the plugs and the sockets with unmatchable specifications be connected with each other. However, volume of the earphone adapter is small, when it's not in use, it's apt to be lost.